Mutually Assured Observation
}} Roy and Durkon go for round two, as the high priests of the Northern Pantheon try to decide on what to do. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Veldrina ◀ ▶ * Loki (as proxy) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Freya ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Loki ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Sunna ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Vafthrudnir ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Njord ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": I'm surprised you're not on our side. A world that's been destroyed can never be conquered by Xykon. "Durkon": Hold Person. Roy resists the spell. Roy: Oh, yeah, trade one undead overlord for a new world filled with them. Brilliant! Roy: And you're not surprised at all. You lied to me about coming here. Roy: If you really thought I might consider your position, you wouldn't have made it seem like a lucky coincidence. Roy full attacks Durkon striking his armor and shield, "CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!" "Durkon": True. But then you probably wouldn't have listened. "Durkon": You've never been very good at listening to any idea that didn't originate inside your own skull. That's probably why the Domination failed. Roy: Maybe. Or maybe it failed because you've never been very good at being assertive. Roy stabs "Durkon" through the chest with a "splrtchk!" "Durkon": Urkk! Cut to Durkon's thoughts. Durkon Och, c'mon, lad! Tha ain't just Evil Me yer fightin' now! "Durkon": I see no reason to clarify the matter for him. "Durkon": If there's even a chance he holds back because he subconsciously doesn't want to hurt his best friend, that's a win for me. "Durkon": Also, it's hilarious to provoke him into badmouthing you. Cut to the High Priests watching the fight. High Priest of Mani: What do we do? High Priestess of Njord: I don't know! High Priest of Vafthrudnir: This seems like an internal church dispute. We should not interfere. High Priestess of Freya: No, we need to help him! He's fighting to save us all! High Priest of Sunna: I'm sorry— High Priest of Sunna: —but if you cast any spells on him, I will be forced to unload every buff spell I have onto the vampire. High Priestess of Freya: Are you crazy?? Do you want the world to end?!? High Priest of Sunna: Of course I don't, and the idea of helping a vampire sickens me. High Priest of Sunna: But my goddess has decided what she thinks is best and I will not question her judgement in matters beyond my station. High Priest of Sunna: So let's all just let this play out... one way or the other. High Priestess of Freya: ... Roy and "Durkon" continue fighting in the background, "Durkon" blocking a blow with his shield. Veldrina: I believe in you, Roy! Veldrina: Even though I just met you and that belief is therefore entirely unsubstantiated! D&D Context * Hold Person is a 2nd level spell which, if successful, causes the subject to be frozen in place. Roy made his Will Save to resist the effect. * In D&D, a buff spell is an enhancement. Trivia * The title is play on the Cold War doctrine of Mutual assured destruction. External Links * 1002}} View the comic * 438733}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Hold Person Category:Godsmoot